The inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a flash memory device.
Various methods of forming patterns have been used to realize fine patterns according to the decreased design rule. In particular, in order to realize a cell array structure of a flash memory device, which is hard to realize just by light exposure equipment and light exposure techniques provided by a lithography technique, various patterning techniques have been proposed for forming a plurality of patterns which are repeatedly formed by fine pitches which exceed the limit of the lithography technique.